


Day 17: Wake Up

by whatsanapocalae



Series: Inktober 2018 [8]
Category: The Evil Within (Video Game)
Genre: Comfort, Cuddling & Snuggling, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, Inktober 2018, Inspired by Fanart, M/M, No Plot/Plotless, No Sex, Shirtless, Sleepy Cuddles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-17
Updated: 2018-10-17
Packaged: 2019-08-03 17:18:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 714
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16330289
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/whatsanapocalae/pseuds/whatsanapocalae
Summary: Just some late night snuggling between Stefano and Sebastian, a few months after they find themselves free of Mobius. Inspired by http://noctambularis.tumblr.com/post/178545341941 This is compliant with a Doctor in Union, though it can be read solo. It's probably compliant with a lot of fics.Whenever I skip a day in Inktober, it's just that I wrote an original piece that day instead of fic. You can read the original ones on whatsanwritepocalae.tumblr.com





	Day 17: Wake Up

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Noctambularis](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Noctambularis/gifts).



Sebastian had been surprised to find just how light of a sleeper he was. He could hear when Lily snuck out of her room to go downstairs for a snack, though he never told her he knew. Stefano’s music, playing quietly from a room downstairs, both a bedroom and a dark room, would either wake him, produce nightmares, or make him sleep harder, depending on the night. He spent many nights awake, just listening to the pair of them, fight their own nightmares, wishing he could make them stop.

So when he heard light footsteps in the hall, his door opening slowly, he was already awake. In the first few months Lily would climb into bed with him often, asking about reality, what had happened in Union, Myra, if the dreams would ever stop. The late night visits had become more rare but not less expected.

He opened his eyes as he felt a dip in the bed. He turned when he heard a sigh, not Lily’s but Stefano’s, and he sounded like he was trying to ground himself, build up confidence before making a decision.

“Can’t sleep?” Sebastian asked, an offer. 

“Did I wake you?”

“No,” Sebastian lied. Stefano sounded far away, like he was trapped in his head. 

“My room is cold,” Stefano’s excuse sounded rehearsed and expectant. Sebastian even knew what his line was supposed to be: ‘well, why don’t you put on a shirt, then?’ or ‘did you leave your window open again?’. He didn’t say either. Both would be openings for Stefano to leave through. 

He couldn’t ask. Sebastian knew that. It was a combination of Stefano’s pride and his stubborness. He would lead Sebastian somewhere and let him go the last few steps. 

“You want some of mine? I overheat,” he offered. 

Stefano tilted his head towards him, looking him over. Sebastian pulled himself up into a sitting position, picking up the pillows to make a fake sort of seat beside him. 

Stefano, in this lighting, looked gaunt, more so than usual. He looked tired. In the daylight he looked healthier, by the day, and he barely looked like the half dead man Sebastian had pulled out of a bathtub of white fluid all those months ago. 

It took some time for him to move and then he was getting into the bed beside Sebastian, leaning against him. The brush of his fingers on Sebastian’s ribs had him shivering. Sebastian took the offending fingers in his own hands and brought them to his mouth to breathe hot air on them. Stefano laughed lightly, a sound that was airy and rich. 

The rest of him was cold as well and he drew closer and closer to Sebastian, slowly turning so that his face could rest on Sebastian’s warm chest and Sebastian could wrap his arms around him. He could feel Stefano breathe against him, the rise and fall of his chest. They hadn’t been close, not like this, unless they absolutley had to since they’d gotten back to the world. Sebastian hadn’t pressed him about it, hadn’t asked, but he knew neither of them was happy about it. 

“This is nice,” Sebastian whispered into his hair.

“I feel like I’m taking someone’s spot.” He couldn’t see Stefano’s face like this but he sounded more sad than before. Sebastian ran his hands up and down his back and arm, gentle, reassuring. 

He pulled back, just a little, to press a kiss to Stefano’s forehead. His hair tickled Sebastian’s lip. It felt so much healthier already. 

“I’m glad you’re in it,” he said. 

He could feel Stefano flex against him for a moment before letting out a long breath. 

“Don’t be a stanger, okay?” 

Stefano nodded. Sebastian put a hand up to his cheek, under all that hair. Stefano relaxed a bit against him. Sebastian wondered if anyone else had ever touched Stefano like this, if anyone else had been allowed to touch that side of his face. 

Slowly, Stefano fell asleep. Sebastian fell asleep soon after, and the weight on his chest pushed him into a deeper sleep than he’d had, sober, in ages. 

And when he woke, he couldn’t imagine a more beautiful sight than Stefano, still laying against his chest, the light between the blinds highlighting his edges.


End file.
